To me that day
by Kriscia
Summary: Hoy, definitivamente no era su día… era uno de los peores que ha tenido y eso que el día recién comenzaba…


_Hola nuevamente a todos._

_Me reporto con un nuevo intento de fic despúes de mucho tiempo ausente pero la sequía en mi mente se ha mantenido hasta hace poco que una que otra idea ha surgido._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ aplicado_

* * *

**To me that day**

Hoy, definitivamente no era su día…

¿La razón?, era simple…

Era porque el día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando para un examen que debía presentar al día siguiente, sin mencionar que días antes había estado trabajando en algunos proyectos de la universidad y ni qué decir del trabajo que la estaba consumiendo más de la cuenta.

Primero que todo, por haberse quedado hasta tarde, se levantó – como era de esperarse – tarde, apenas tuvo tiempo de vestirse y salir corriendo para tomar el tren. Maldecía el hecho de no haber comido nada la noche anterior por culpa de su nueva dieta, aunque Ichigo ya le hubiera dicho que no era necesario que la hiciera pero aún así ella insistió en seguirla, ahora sabía que no fue buena idea…

Corría – o mejor dicho, hacía el intento – cuanto pudo pero con todas las cosas que cargaba no le era posible, por ello había decidido tomar un atajo, así llegaría a tiempo a la estación y podría tomar el tren pero no fue así.

Por ir pensando en que llegaría tarde, no miró un hueco que se encontraba en la acera, se dio cuenta hasta que sintió cómo su pie se torció a causa de él, terminando el en suelo junto con todas sus pertenencias.

Su pie dolía ya que el tamaño de su tacón tuvo mucho que ver en el accidente pero era algo que no podía evitar ahora que había sucedido.

Se sentía avergonzada por su torpeza, sólo esperaba que nadie la hubiera visto pero para su mala suerte, habían personas por los alrededores, no muchas pero las suficientes como para decir que fueron testigos de su accidente.

Lo único que podía hacer era levantarse lo más rápido que pudiera, recoger sus cosas y salir 'corriendo' de nuevo en dirección a la estación y fue exactamente lo que hizo, aún con el color iluminando su cara, sin siquiera mirar a nadie, comenzó su camino a dicha dirección.

Luego de haber recobrado el color, pocos minutos después de ese suceso, por fin llegó a su destino, el único problema fue que no llegó a tiempo para tomar el tren, todo hubiera salido bien si tan sólo hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes.

Definitivamente era uno de los peores que ha tenido y eso que el día recién comenzaba…

No tuvo más opción que esperar al siguiente tren que llegaría dentro de 15 minutos, su trabajo no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella pero si tomaba un taxi a tempranas horas, eso significaría que podría quedarse sin dinero, con un dolor de cabeza y atrapada en medio del tráfico, por esa misma razón decidió tomar el tren, de todas formas ya iba tarde.

Luego de haber esperado por ese tren un poco más de la cuenta, se dirigía hacia su trabajo, su cabeza comenzaba a doler un poco más que antes, tal vez eso se hubiera evitado si los llantos del niño que iba justo a su lado no fueran tan fuertes, si no hubieran muchas personas ahí dentro como si se encontrara en una lata de sardinas, si fuera un poco más cómoda ya que le tuvo que ceder su asiento a una anciana y se encontraba haciendo una especie de malabares con sus cosas y sin mencionar que el hombre que iba a su lado, se iba durmiendo aún estando en pie, ladeando su cabeza en dirección a ella.

No era usual en ella el molestarse con las cosas pero ese día, podía decirse que lo estaba y no era para menos, luego de todo lo que le había sucedido en el transcurso de su viaje hacia su trabajo y esperando que las cosas no empeoraran en lo que faltaba del día.

Trataba de no prestar atención al ambiente en el que se encontraba, para ello prefirió recordar viejos momentos que compartió con sus amigos y compañeros del instituto años atrás.

Añoraba que el tiempo actual fuera como el de antes, sólo se preocupaban por sus estudios, cuando salían a divertirse o simplemente a dar una vuelta después de clases, cuando iban por un helado o visitaban el puesto de comidas que se encontraba a dos cuadras del instituto.

También cuando participaban en campeonatos, al menos los demás ya que ella prefirió mantenerse alejada de esas cosas.

Recordaba cuando fue a apoyar a Tatsuki en el campeonato escolar de Karate o cuando fue a ver los partidos de futbol en el que participaban los chicos, todo era tan tranquilo…

También estaban aquellos momentos que había pasado en la Sociedad de Almas, ya fuera por algún asunto que se les hubiera pedido en conjunto con Ichigo o simplemente por visitar a Rukia y a Rangiku, ya que después de todo el asunto de la guerra de invierno y con Execution, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para reunirse y cotillear entre ellas o saber qué había sido de sus vidas.

O cuando habían entrado a la universidad, las fiestas que organizaban, las reuniones para recordar viejos momentos, las veces que salía a menudo con Ichigo, definitivamente extrañaba eso sobre todo ya que desde que ambos comenzaron a trabajar, el tiempo para pasarlo juntos se había reducido considerablemente pero no significaba que no pudieran verse en ocasiones y pasarla bien los dos.

Que buenos recuerdos para ella pero en el momento en que quería seguir recordando, sintió como alguien jalaba de su bolso o mejor dicho, del colgante que llevaba en su bolso, sacándola de esos buenos recuerdos.

Era el mismo niño que había sido parte del complot en su contra por tener un viaje tranquilo que logró entretenerse con dicho accesorio.

No dijo ni expresó nada, pensaba que si lo hacía podría provocarle el llanto de nuevo al pequeño, de todas formas no había nada de malo que jugara con él, mientras no le causara problemas, todo estaría bien.

El niño siguió jugando con el colgante, al menos ya no habían llantos por todo el lugar y el hombre que dormía casi encima de ella ya no estaba, lo cual era un alivio para ella, saber que lo que restaba de su viaje sería un poco más tranquilo que al comienzo.

Estaba a punto de bajarse en la parada que le correspondía, como había esperado todo había estado calmado o eso pensó hasta el minutos antes de bajarse que sintió un jalón que provenía del niño, quien se aferraba de cierto modo a su nuevo juguete, ella trató de zafarse de su agarre pero el pequeño era persistente y no daba el brazo a torcer, la madre notó que el niño no quería soltarse y veía en Orihime cierta desesperación por irse, así que también ayudó a la causa por que su hijo la dejara ir.

El niño era más terco que una mula y no quería zafarse, Orihime hacía lo imposible por lograrlo pero en uno de sus intentos de tira y jala, el colgante se rompió, quedando una parte pegado a su bolso, otra en el suelo y la que faltaba en la mano del niño.

Para ella ese colgante era algo especial, ya que se fue formando con los años ya fueran por pequeños regalos que se hacían entre sus amigas cuando estuvieron en el instituto y otros en la universidad, por ello no podía dejarlos ahí, sin más – y para su suerte – como se había partido en tres partes, sería más fácil volverlos a juntar, el problema era encontrar la parte que había caído al suelo.

Puso sus cosas en uno de los asientos y se agachó para buscarlo y dio con él, la madre apenada se disculpó con ella, lamentaba que tuviera que llegar hasta tal punto por culpa de su hijo, Orihime le indicó que todo estaba bien, que era sólo un niño y le sonrió amablemente aunque de amable, la sonrisa no tenía nada.

Ella solía sonreír amablemente, sólo que teniendo en cuenta lo malo que había pasado durante su día, no tenía otra sonrisa qué ofrecer.

Habiendo encontrado la parte que le faltaba, salió rápidamente del tren antes de que se fuera con ella aún adentro, con sus cosas prácticamente cayéndose, tomó un minuto para acomodarse y de nuevo, prepararse para salir en dirección a su trabajo, el cual se encontraba a dos cuadras de la estación del tren.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Había llegado media hora tarde de su entrada normal, hubiera sido sencillo explicarle a su jefe que tuvo problemas con su viaje, tal vez una mentirita blanca y piadosa le hubiera ayudado en cualquier otro momento pero como su jefe no se encontraba de buenas, no tenía muchas excusas que dar, de todas formas el jefe no las aceptaría.

Como si no fuera suficiente con su jefe en ese estado, tan sólo su mirada ya intimidaba, ahora que le había agregado un buen sermón, su ánimo estaba por debajo de los niveles normales.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era seguir o comenzar con su trabajo y hacerlo lo mejor posible, tal vez así su jefe no la regañaría de nuevo por cualquier otro asunto.

Siguió con su trabajo pero debido a las pocas horas de sueño y al haberse acostado tarde, por tomar un breve descanso, se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio, estaba agotada en todo el sentido de la palabra, sólo necesitaría un par de minutos para recobrar fuerzas, ¡un par! pero no lo consiguió al escuchar a su jefe gritarle por quedarse dormida.

Se sentía mal pero no tanto como en la mañana, estaba algo resignada a esperar que algo más le pasara, aceptaría el hecho de que_ hoy _no era su día simplemente.

Su cansancio era más y más notorio conforme pasaban las horas, sentía que no rendiría lo que le quedaba del día, así que aprovechando que la hora de almuerzo estaba cerca, fue a buscarse un café, eso probablemente la mantendría despierta por un rato más.

Ya en frente de la máquina de café, seleccionó el que se tomaría, no era usual en ella tomar café durante las horas de trabajo, de echo, esa era la primera vez que lo hacía y también la primera vez en utilizar esa máquina, esperó unos segundos para que comenzara a salir dicha bebida pero no salía, le extrañó un poco al ver que no pasaba nada, por ello comenzó a mover la máquina, tal ves así saldría su café.

Movió un poco más hasta que salió, sólo que movió con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que parte del café se derramara sobre su blusa y empapándose su mano con el líquido también.

Ella era una chica que no acostumbraba maldecir lo que sucedía, hoy, lo había hecho todo lo que no había maldecido en su vida.

Dejó de lado ese tonto café que en lugar de ayudarle, le empeoró todo, ahora no sólo su blusa estaba manchada con el líquido, sino que olía a él, que bien…, ahora todo el mundo notaría su presencia gracias a ese café que tanto deseó antes.

Su humor no podía estar peor de lo que ya estaba, primero se levanta tarde, tiene un accidente en el cual se lastima su tobillo y que aún mantiene el dolor, luego pierde el tren, se genera un complot en su contra en el tren, luego su jefe la regaña y para seguirle al asunto, se hace notar más de lo que debe de una forma inusual… ¡con café!

¿Qué podría ser peor que todo eso?

Su jornada de trabajo había terminado, ahora se dirigía hacia la universidad, cansada, sin ánimos de nada, iba pensando en todo lo malo que le había sucedido en el día, tal vez todos esos momentos le ayudarían en un futuro cuando tuviera que pasar por esa misma situación, ya sabría qué hacer y qué no, de todas formas todas las cosas – buenas o malas – ayudan para 'bien'.

Se encontraba en frente de su clase, la miró por un momento y resignada, entró con la cabeza gacha, de todas formas su día aún no terminaba ya que faltaba por hacer ese dichoso examen, esperando que fuera lo último malo de ese día…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado y más tarde ese mismo día, se encontraba Ichigo tranquilamente en su apartamento, descansando en el día libre, aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto que tenía en mente desde hace algunos días.

Mientras tomaba de su café, miraba por la ventana a las personas ir de un lado hacia otro, los autos haciendo lo mismo pero en el fondo, no prestaba atención ya que su mente estaba con algo mucho más importante que eso, aún no se decidía si hacerlo o no a pesar de tener lo necesario para ello.

Tal vez no se decidía por ser el día, ya que minutos antes había hablado con Orihime, relatándole la clase de día que había tenido hasta el momento, por eso no consideraba prudente llevarlo a cabo, a pesar de que lo tenía planeado desde hacía varios días, al parecer había escogido el peor para realizar tal hazaña.

Ya todo estaba prácticamente listo, sólo faltaba ella – quién no sabía absolutamente nada – y todo se realizaría pero ahora que Orihime le había hecho notar su ánimo, no se sentía seguro con ello, pensaba que lo mejor era posponerlo para cuando ya se le hubiera pasado el mal humor.

Siguió en ese debate mental por unos instantes más, buscando la manera de convencerse si hacerlo ese mismo día o dejarlo para después, giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared, miró la hora que marcaba 7:00 p.m., faltaba media hora para que ella saliera de su examen, miró nuevamente por la ventana, como si ella le daría la respuesta y luego de unos cuantos segundos, se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia su auto, en busca de ella.

Condujo por varios minutos hasta que llegó al lugar, aparcó a un lado de la entrada principal y se bajó, todavía tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que ella saliera.

Se encontraba nervioso, no sabía si hacía bien en llevar a cabo su plan ese día o no pero ya no podía hacer nada, si ya estaba ahí, no daría marcha atrás, se comportaría como hombre aunque ella se comportara como una 'bestia'_,_ después de todo, su día había empeorado cada vez más.

Estaba a la expectativa en el momento en que ella saliera, se imaginaba a una Orihime casi transformada a causa de su mal humor del que fue testigo hace unas horas cuando habló con ella por teléfono, al haberla escuchado, no sabía si estaba en sus días o simplemente no era su día pero salió de sus pensamientos al verla salir del edificio.

Se veía cansada y sin ánimos, completamente lo contrario a cómo esperaba o se imaginaba verla, si por ella misma hubiera sido, hubiera salido arrastrándose a causa de su cansancio, quería comer, estar en un lugar tranquilo en el que no tuviera que pensar más en el trabajo, ya su día estaba por acabar, para ello faltaban unas cuantas horas pero tan sólo eso la hacía 'mínimamente' feliz, al menos al día siguiente no tendría que trabajar para su suerte.

Llevaba cargando su carpeta en su mano, en la otra su bolso, caminaba por inercia ya que no prestaba atención por donde iba y menos notar la presencia del chico unos metros delante de ella.

En cambio Ichigo, quien se encontraba recostado al auto, la miraba con una leve sonrisa, tan sólo verla en ese estado, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que fue su día, a como iba ella, parecía que se desarmaría poco a poco en su trayecto.

Caminó hacia ella los pocos metros que quedaban, ella todavía no prestaba atención hasta que notó que alguien se detuvo en frente suyo, haciéndola levantar su mirada y encontrándose con la de él.

-Ichigo… – ella mencionó su nombre al verlo con sorpresa ya que no esperaba verlo ahí

-Hola – le dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa de antes – ¿quieres ir a comer?- preguntó de una vez sin tiempo que perder, sabía que de todas formas ella no se negaría a tal petición

Ella lo miró extrañada, él le había dicho que tendría una reunión ese día y que saldría probablemente hasta tarde pero lo que ignoraba por completo era que todo lo que le dijo era mentira, se había tomado su día libre para poder idear y llevar a cabo su plan.

-De acuerdo – fue su respuesta, como esperaba Ichigo

Ichigo tomó su carpeta y bolso y la escoltó hacia el auto, ya más tranquilo que antes al ver que no estaba como la bestia que imaginó antes, todo lo contrario, estaba tan cansada que no tenía fuerzas para renegar o pelear aunque bien sabía que ella no era de esa clase de chica, todo lo contrario pero ya había tenido un día similar a ese, sólo que no tan extremo y había estado de malas pero no era nada que una buena comida no pudiera remediar.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió en dirección a su apartamento, Orihime no tenía idea a dónde irían pero no le dio importancia, ahora lo que quería era comer algo, prácticamente no había comido casi nada desde el día anterior y luego de su 'baño de café', su apetito había desaparecido por completo pero ahora que Ichigo se lo proponía, no se negaría en absoluto.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, se encontraban frente al apartamento del chico, Orihime esperaba ir a un restaurante, no cenar en casa de él pero le agradó la idea, ahí tendrían paz y silencio y sobre todo comida, las 3 cosas que había necesitado en todo el día y qué mejor que en compañía de él.

Ambos entraron al apartamento, había un completo silencio, Orihime se sentía tan relajada en ese lugar que su ánimo comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, definitivamente lo que necesitaba era un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad y de mucha comida, le diría adiós a su dieta, no le importaba si subía o no de peso, era lo de menos, lo que importaba era llenar su estómago hasta que reventara si fuera necesario.

Había ligero olor a vainilla, el olor preferido de Orihime, a decir verdad, la situación le extrañaba un poco, sobre todo porque Ichigo la invitara a comer a su casa, no es que fuera la primera vez ya que algunas veces lo han hecho y también está el hecho de que hubiera un aroma en el aire, lo cual no era muy de él, era cierto que a ella le encantaba pero que él lo hiciera por su propio gusto no lo creía.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia a ese asunto, lo que importaba ahora era que a su estómago le cayera algo de comida, puso sus pertenencias en el sillón y se dirigió a la mesa, la cual ya estaba puesta, sólo faltaba la comida y su ánimo sería otro.

Ella se sentó, en cambio Ichigo se fue a la cocina por la comida, esperó unos minutos y el chico apareció con un par de platos ya servidos, no lucía como si fuera comida rápida, todo lo contrario, era una comida completa por así decirlo.

-¡Se ve delicioso! – exclamó ella al ver en frente suyo ese plato

-Espero que así sepa, me esforcé en prepararla – fue la respuesta de Ichigo

-_Ok, aquí hay algo que no va bien_ – se dijo mentalmente ella por esa afirmación

Era cierto, a Ichigo nunca le había sentido empatía por el arte culinario, siempre era algo rápido y sencillo, nada bien elaborado, siempre prefería comprar la comida preparada, para él era lo mejor aunque no había negado que en pocas ocasiones él había preparado algo más que no fueran sándwiches, cereal o calentar comida rápida, sólo lo había hecho por algo sumamente especial.

¿Acaso había algo y ella lo había olvidado?

Se quedó pensando unos minutos, dándole vueltas al asunto y forzando a su mente a recordar pero no lo conseguía, de seguro era algo importante y ella lo había olvidado por culpa de ese mal día.

Ichigo notó que no comía – lo cual era muy extraño y más viniendo de ella – así que no esperó a ver qué hacía y le preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo mal? – dejó de comer

-¿Eh? – La sacó de sus pensamientos – n-no, nada, no pasa nada – trató de simular normalidad – ¡a comer! – dijo ella para tratar de despistarlo un poco

Tomó un bocado, realmente estaba bueno, ya fuera porque Ichigo tenía mucho talento o porque tenía mucha hambre que le supo tan bien.

Mientras comían, hablaban de lo que les había pasado – en especial a ella – durante el día, Ichigo al ir escuchado no podía creer que fuera verdad y tampoco podía evitar reír de todo ello, puede que incomodara un poco a Orihime por lo mismo pero ella entendía que la situación se prestaba para ello, a pesar de todo ella también terminó riéndose de sí misma al final de todo.

Ya su ánimo había cambiado gracias, en parte a la ayuda de Ichigo, esa comida que preparó fue la solución a su mal, ahora se encontraba más relajada, sabiendo que el fin de semana comenzaba, que no habría más exámenes por un tiempo y que podría descansar.

Luego de haber terminado de comer, recogieron juntos la mesa y lavaron los platos, en verdad Orihime había disfrutado de la cena que Ichigo había preparado, no tenía idea de lo bien que le iba al pelinaranja en la cocina y a partir de ese momento tendría más en cuenta ese hecho.

Él se había ido a buscar algo a su habitación – según le dijo a la chica – mientras que ella esperaba en la pequeña terraza con la que contaba el apartamento, miraba lo que le ofrecía la noche y la cuidad al mismo tiempo mientras una leve brisa se hacía presente, definitivamente era lo que había necesitado durante el día y todo eso fue desde que se encontró con Ichigo, debía agradecerle el haberla consentido de cierto modo, ya que eso la hizo cambiar de humor.

Ichigo apareció justo a su lado en silencio, no quería arruinarle el momento a Orihime, por eso sólo miraba tranquilamente hasta que ella miró a su lado, donde se encontraba él y le sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa amable, como las que solía mostrar usualmente ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Ichigo a ella en lo que la abrazaba por detrás

-Si, mucho – respondió ella dejándose abrazar, tal vez lo único que le faltaba para que al menos la noche fuera perfecta, era estar en compañía de Ichigo – gracias por lo de hoy, me ayudó a sentirme mejor – añadió dejándose llevar por el momento, al instante en que cerraba sus ojos

-Me da gusto saberlo – respondió abrazándola un poco más fuerte – pero aún falta sólo una cosa más – esto último se lo dijo casi en susurro, aprovechando la cercanía en la que se encontraba

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué es? – dijo ella aún con sus ojos cerrados ya que la posición en la que se encontraba la reconfortaba y mucho

-Esto – dijo Ichigo soltando uno de sus brazos y abriendo su mano frente a ella

Orihime sólo abrió sus ojos y se llevó una sorpresa al ver una pequeña caja azul oscuro en la mano del chico, miró primeramente la caja para luego mirar rápidamente a Ichigo, realmente la había sorprendido y mucho, ahora entendía el porqué de la cena y el olor a vainilla en el lugar…

-I-Ichigo…– fue lo único que su mente le dejó decir, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer

Él la soltó para poder abrir la cajita y sacar el anillo que se encontraba dentro, había pasado un tiempo pensando en cómo declarársele pero no daba con la idea pero al final de todo, decidió hacerlo de la forma más fácil para él aunque le hubiera gustado hacer más por ella.

-Lamento que haya sido de esta forma pero sabes que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas Orihime…– decía levemente apenado

Era cierto, él no era del tipo de hombre romántico que toda chica espera encontrar.

Ella sólo miraba todo en silencio, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, en el fondo estaba más que feliz por la sorpresa, después de todo un día que fue para lamentar, no esperaba o imaginaba que Ichigo pudiera salirle con esa sorpresa.

-Pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, de hecho esta tarde aún me preguntaba si estaba bien hacerlo o no teniendo en cuenta el día que tuviste y el humor que te manejabas – mientras avanzaba, se apenaba más y más, poniéndose nervioso, dicha señal que lo delataba siempre era que se rascaba su cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado, lo cual estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante – pero me decidí en hacerlo, quería darte esto y pedirte que te casaras conmigo – la miró serio esta vez

Ichigo siempre lograba mantener una seriedad en su rostro, fuera que estuviera molesto o tranquilo, era algo que lo caracterizaba pero cuando era más marcada, era porque algo de por medio era importante y esta vez lo era mucho más que cualquier otra ocasión.

Ella mejor que nadie conocía esa expresión, para muchos podría ser una seriedad normal pero ella sabía que estaba decidido a algo.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada se volvía cristalina, en verdad que estaba muy feliz, no había absolutamente nada qué pensar ya que ver que Ichigo se le declarara era una de sus fantasías más profundas y con la que soñó por mucho tiempo y ahora, ese tiempo había llegado.

-Acepto – respondió con una pequeña lágrima bajando por su mejilla, demostrando su emoción – acepto casarme contigo Ichigo – le repitió, como si no hubiera quedado claro

Él sonrió para luego tomar su mano y colocarle el anillo, cuando lo hizo, ella miró su mano feliz por lo que derramó otra lágrima, se veía tan bien ese anillo en su dedo, era como si hubiera sido diseñado exclusivamente para ella, Ichigo limpió esa lágrima que corrió por la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que Orihime lo mirara, al hacer ambos contacto visual, no pudieron contener la emoción, principalmente Orihime ya que se le aventó a los brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, él la recibió y correspondió el gesto de la misma manera.

-Gracias futura señora Kurosaki – le dijo Ichigo luego de haberse zafado un poco del abrazo pero manteniéndolo

-Gracias a ti futuro esposo – le respondió ella sonriéndole nuevamente

Ichigo la tomó de la barbilla y la besó, como si eso fuera el cierre de una promesa hecha entre los dos, ella puede que lo viera igual y no dudó en besarlo también.

A pesar de que su día no inició como esperaba y cada vez fuera empeorando conforme avanzaba, nunca esperó que hubiera una forma de darle vuelta a todo ello, menos una de esa magnitud pero Ichigo consiguió revertir ese día, uno que empezó como el peor de sus días terminó siendo el mejor de todos…

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta pequeña historia._

_Admito que la idea no es mía, sino de mi amiga Michelín que me la prestó para darle un poco de forma y pues aquí la tienen, no sé si sea válido dedicarle una historia a la dueña de la idea pero este fic es para ella, ya que hace poco cumplió años, como lo prometí Eve, aquí está la segunda parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños :)_

_A Orihime en una parte de la historia la comparé con una bestia por su mal humor, talvez porque de cierto modo así estaría yo si algo así me ocurriese, si a alguien le molesta, me disculpo de antemano pero no tenía algún otro sinónimo a mano..._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, espero poder regresar pronto con una vieja idea que tengo pero que no he desarrollado mucho, así que nos leemos._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^_


End file.
